


Bath Time

by Mesa_Boogie



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesa_Boogie/pseuds/Mesa_Boogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is spending bonding time with his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Have a story fluff story between Clint and Loona   
> (follows 'Meaning of Life' and 'Family Matters')

“Loona, settle down. Stop splashing me,” Clint warns the little girl in the tub. Her hands hitting the top of the water and splashing it up and out of the tub. It getting in Clint’s eyes and spotting his red shirt. He grabs a hand towel, rubbing it against his face. “Loona....” he warns her again, she only grins sheepishly back at him. Clint thinking that she’s so much like Loki, there’s no doubt she is his daughter.  
She calms for a second, her black hair dripping wet and hanging down in front of her eyes.  
“There we go, much better,” Clint rubs the large sponge against her smooth back and she coos softly in return. Clint can’t help but smile, knowing she loves the texture against her normally sensitive skin.  
It was only a month ago, while she was with Loki, did they learn of her growing powers. Loki was shocked that she has them so young, but she must have syphon it all from him when she was still in the womb.  
Clint watches now as the bubbles in the bath begin to crystalize in a most stunning form, becoming ice bubbles. Then the surface of the water too becomes ice. Clint draws his hands back, heart racing a little. Watching Loona’s pale white skin turn a hue of blue. Raised scar marks marring her skin, her irises turning crimson red, the surrounding a hollow black. Clint swallows hard, knowing this too is Loki’s true Jotun form. It plain to see now that Loona has inherited it too.   
“Loona,” he tries to focus her attention back on him. “Loona...you don’t need to do that.” He tries to coax her into loosing her frost giant appearance and unfreezing the bath water. She smiles and it all disappears in a split second, she splashing him in the face again with warm bath water. He wrangles her out, drying her off and dressing her before sending her out of the bathroom. Loki standing there ready to catch her as she goes running out quickly, almost tripping over her own two feet. Clint steps out a few minutes after, looking at Loki holding Loona close to his chest and rocking her. This is his family now, this is his love.


End file.
